Under The Rain
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Hujan...hujan, teruslah terjatuh. Hujan...hujan, samarkan air mataku. Hujan...hujan, buat dia selalu di sisiku./Karena Dong-hae lebih tertarik menatap si Monkey dan meraup bibirnya singkat. Hanya Eun-hyuk yang bisa melakukannya. HaeHyuk! RnR!


**Under The Rain**

—

Hujan..hujan...teruslah terjatuh..

Hujan..hujan..samarkan air mataku...

Hujan..hujan...buat dia selalu di sampingku...

Langit menghitam. Bersama rintik hujan yang perlahan membasahi tanah. Eun-hyuk merapal kalimat itu dalam diamnya yang pedih. Sebagai teman dalam kesunyian yang memilukan. Eun-hyuk merentangkan tangannya, mencoba menangkap butiran-butiran itu. Menjadikan miliknya sendiri. Siapapun tak akan bisa merebut tetes hujan ini dari rengkuhannya. Tak ada yang bisa.

Ia terpejam, bukan tidur. Ia tersenyum, karena hujan inilah yang menyamarkan air matanya. Ketika ia sudah tak sanggup bersembunyi di balik senyum lebarnya itu. Ia memilih hujan sebagai teman dalam kepedihan.

Hujan...hujan..apa kau mendengarku?

Ia berbisik dalam sunyi. Ia menangis dalam diam. Hujan ini lebih baik dari apapun di dunia ini. Hujan ini mampu menutupi setiap lekuk lukanya yang menganga. Dan hujan ini tak akan meninggalkannya.

Semuanya menghilang, semuanya pergi. Ketika Eun-hyuk menyadari tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk bersandar lagi. Semua runtuh dalam sekejap.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tanah yang lembab. Lututnya ngilu, tubuhnya mengigil. Tidak, itu tidak penting. Ia akan terus melakukan ini jika merasa ia memerlukannya. Karena baginya, hidup tak ada artinya.

Dunia ini fiksi. Bersama kenyataan-kenyataan yang mengalir tanpa permisi—lebih mirip ilusi empat dimensi. Dimana ia harus menjadi penonton sekaligus pemeran secara bersamaan.

Ketika dulu ia memilih menjadi penonton yang duduk manis di barisan paling depan, toh kini film empat dimensi itu menggulungnya dalam ombak. Membawanya dalam kepahitan akan rasa cinta yang mengerogoti ulu hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga habis tanpa sisa.

Sekali lagi, Eun-hyuk mendesah. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajah putihnya yang memucat. Dalam keheningan taman itu, ada satu nama yang masih mampu ia ucap.

"Dong-hae, aku mencintaimu.."

Kalimat itu yang menjadi pengantar kebisuannya. Dalam malam yang dingin, Eun-hyuk masih merasakan kehangatan ketika seulas nama itu muncul dalam benaknya.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa mereka tak pernah mengerti?

Mengapa mereka tak bisa membedakan mana cinta dan mana perjanjian?

Eun-hyuk mencintai Dong-hae. Dalam diamnya, ia menutupi perasaan hangat itu acap kali Dong-hae menatap matanya, penuh. Dunia meruntuh dalam frasa-frasa yang mereka keluarkan.

Dong-hae laki-laki, kau laki-laki. Tak ada yang namanya hubungan antar laki-laki...

Karena pada dasarnya, kalimat itu hanya sebagai tameng agar Dong-hae tak menolak perjodohan dengan gadis pilihan keluarganya.

Dan Eun-hyuk memang bodoh, tapi apakah orang bodoh tak pantas mencintai dan dicintai?

Karena Eun-hyuk selalu ditakdirkan untuk kalah.

Dong-hae tak pernah mengerti bagaimana awalnya, yang pasti semua ini seperti adegan dalam opera sabun yang sering ditonton eommanya. Pemuda ini merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Pemuda yang tengah menangis dan menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari-jemari miliknya. Tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa jemarinya dingin dan sama sekali tak membalas genggamannya.

Yang ia tahu, Eun-hyuk tak pernah mau tahu, sekalipun memang ia tahu. Dan Dong-hae lebih menyukai ketidakmautahuan Eun-hyuk.

Meskipun pada faktanya, sudah berkali-kali di mana Eun-hyuk menumpahkan air matanya di punggung Dong-hae, pemuda itu tak pernah bergeming. Sekedar menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang perlahan mengalir dan menggenangi sudut mata bening itu. Atau mengecupnya. Hanya egoisme keluarga yang ia junjung. Mengalahkan perasaan dari dalam dirinya. Meninggalkan lampiran yang terkubur dalam sebagai sesuatu yang hanya dia yang tahu.

Ya, karena memang tak ada orang lain yang perlu untuk tahu.

Jauh dalam sana, Dong-hae ingin melindungi senyum itu, bukan menumpahkannya sebagai air mata yang terbuang percuma. Tapi itu hanya terucap dalam hati. Karena kembali tertelan oleh pengaruh ego yang tinggi. Dong-hae tak menyukai itu. Ia lebih menyukai Eun-hyuk tersenyum untuknya. Di bawah terik matahari dan di balik seragam sekolahnya yang lusuh.

Ia harus menyembunyikannya. Perasaan itu. Perasaan pada pemuda yang saat ini masih mendekapnya erat. Menangis. Menyembunyikan untuk dirinya. Karena itu, ia harus menahan diri.

Seperti benang merah yang lapuk termakan waktu. Semakin lama jalinannya semakin rapuh. Hanya serat-serat kecil yang masih mengikat. Bukankah satu sentuhan dari pihak lain dapat memutuskannya? Itu sangat mudah.

Sekuat apapun Dong-hae mencoba bersembunyi dari rasa takut—dan rasa cintanya pada Eun-hyuk—ia selalu kalah.

Eun-hyuk bukan orang yang jahat, Dong-hae juga bukan. Bukan keduanya. Tak salah jika mereka—yang sama-sama laki-laki—saling terjatuh pada hati masing-masing. Semua ini hanya alur yang berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Tak ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua. Sekalipun Dong-hae tahu, bahwa ayah dan ibunya selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

Dong-hae tak peduli, karena ia tak pernah menganggap orang-orang itu ada.

Sayangnya, ia sudah berpegang pada janji lain. Janji yang tak pernah ia kehendaki. Janji yang memperlebar jarak dimana ia bisa meraih Eun-hyuk seperti dulu lagi. Dan ia harus memegang perjanjian itu. Ini bukan masalah cinta. Sama sekali bukan, karena pada hakekatnya, cinta tak mengenal perjanjian atau apapun itu istilahnya.

Pelukan Eun-hyuk semakin kuat merengkuh tubuhnya yang mulai basah oleh air hujan dan air mata yang bercampur jadi satu. Tidak. Dong-hae masih dapat membedakan antara air mata Eun-hyuk dan rembesan air hujan di punggungnya.

Di bawah pohon oak besar dan di sisi bangku taman, mereka berdua berdiri mematung.

Beberapa bulan lalu saat Eun-hyuk mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah pedesaan kecil yang jauh dari kota, Dong-hae tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak larut dalam suasana yang diam. Bersama rinai hujan dan lumpur-lumpur yang terciprat, untuk yang pertama kali Dong-hae merasakan seperti apa hujaman air hujan yang sebenarnya. Bukan air pancuran kamar mandi yang di usulkan ibunya sewaktu ia merengek ingin bermain hujan. Ketika itu ia baru berumur empat tahun. Seingatnya.

Dong-hae dapat tertawa lebar tanpa takut kamera paparazzi yang menguntitnya. Saling bermain kejar-kejaran di pematang sawah yang becek dan licin—ingat berapa kali Dong-hae terjerembab di dalamnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah waktu itu—Dong-hae merasa lebih baik dari pada harus duduk menatap tumpukan kertas dengan warna yang sama setiap harinya. Hitam dan putih. Itu monotone.

Dong-hae lebih tertarik menatap si monkey penggemar susu stroberi itu dengan seragam sekolah yang berantakan dan meraup bibirnya singkat. Hanya Eun-hyuk yang bisa seperti itu.

Pegangannya semakin menguat pada keyakinan akan kehidupan yang lebih indah bersama sang kekasih. Ketika Eun-hyuk memeluk lehernya, ia ingat sesuatu. Dong-hae tak yakin jika semua akan lurus tanpa belokan berarti.

Saat itu Eun-hyuk datang padanya dan mengundangnya untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan pemuda itu. Memaksanya untuk mengangguk—karena berbagai macam cara yang dilakukan Eun-hyuk, termasuk ancaman soal ikan peliharaan Dong-hae di apartemen Eun-hyuk—dan membuat Dong-hae menelpon sekretarisnya untuk membatalkan beberapa pertemuan dengan klien esok hari. Tak lupa sedikit bentakan kecil di telepon itu.

Dong-hae tak dapat menolak Eun-hyuk. Apapun itu. Karena Eun-hyuk selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya mengangguk. Setuju.

Ketika langkah jenjangnya mulai menapaki satu persatu ubin berkilau di koridor kantornya, Dong-hae tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak berhenti. Memilih untuk mendekatkan telinganya di depan pintu karena sedikit namanya terselip dari obrolan yang samar terdengar dari luar. Tapi Dong-hae tahu, itu jelas menyangkut tentangnya.

Ketika pembicaraan itu semakin meruncing pada kata-kata perjodohan dan memilihnya sebagai obyek utama, Dong-hae merasa pegangannya perlahan mengendur. Memutuskan untuk menerobos pintu itu dan mulai mengikuti alur percakapan, Dong-hae melewatkan Eun-hyuk dinobatkan sebagai pelajar terbaik tahun angkatannya.

Antara dirinya dan gadis itu, telah terjalin sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang tak mengenal cinta—lupakan soal gender atau apalah itu namanya—yang membuat Dong-hae tersedak oksigennya sendiri.

Di balik tatapan mata gadis itu, ia dapat melihat gurat tak percaya sekaligus tak mau secara bersamaan. Begitupun dirinya sendiri.

Demi apapun, ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar kata perjodohan.

Tentang jodoh. Tentang perusahaan. Tentang hal-hal menjengkelkan—menurut Dong-hae—yang saat ini sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang tua itu, sejujurnya Dong-hae tak ada di sana. Ia berada pada tempat dimana seharusnya ia datang. Penobatan Eun-hyuk, ia seharusnya berada di sana. Bukan di tempat ini. Bukan dengan orang-orang yang tak mengenal dirinya yang sesungguhnya, orang-orang itu hanya mengenal dirinya yang semu dan tertutup oleh aturan-aturan sampah buatan keluarganya.

Bahkan mungkin ayahnya tak akan percaya jika Dong-hae pernah bermain lumpur di area pesawahan bersama seorang anak SMA.

Tak ada gunanya bagi Dong-hae untuk melawan. Tak ada yang perlu dilawan. Karena memang tak akan ada perlawanan. Bagi ayahnya, perlawanan seperti apapun dari Dong-hae, hanya akan mendapat kikikan penuh ejekan.

Bagaimana jika Dong-hae jujur dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai seorang laki-laki? Atau yang lebih buruk adalah seorang pemuda yang baru lulus SMA? Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, ia pernah tercebur ke dalam sawah berlumpur beberapa kali bersama orang yang ia cintai itu?

Dong-hae yakin, ayahnya akan tersedak pulpen yang ia genggam. Dan ia akan kehilangan kepalanya.

Untuk itu, ia harus menurunkan tangan, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menyerahkan pergelangan tangannya untuk terborgol bersama itu.

Saat ia menatap mata berkilat milik ayahnya yang seolah berkata tak-ada-penolakan-sedikitpun-jika-kau-masih-ingin- hidup padanya. Dong-hae harus menjadi iblis yang akan memeluk dan menghempaskan Eun-hyuk bersamaan.

Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih mati.

"Boleh'kan, jika aku marah?"

Suara Eun-hyuk terdengar samar di balik deras hujan yang semakin menjadi.

"Maksudmu?" ucap Dong-hae dingin. Sekalipun begitu tak ada salahnya jika ia ingin tahu maksud pertanyaan dari orang yang ia cintai (sampai saat inipun masih).

"Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu. Bukan dia. Aku yang lebih dulu memiliki hatimu. Bukan dia. Tapi mengapa harus dia yang memilikimu pada akhirnya? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Dong-hae menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya sebaris kalimat keluar dari bibirnya. "Salahnya, kita terlahir dalam gender yang sama. Dan aku tak bisa membawamu pada orang tua itu. Dan yang lebih salah lagi, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan yang lain."

"Apa aku harus transgend dulu agar orang tuamu menerima bocah ingusan sepertiku? Apa gender menghalangi semuanya?"

"Tak ada yang harus kau lakukan. Pergilah. Menjauh. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan saat ini."

"Aku tak bisa."

Dong-hae membalik tubuhnya dan menatap dalam iris Eun-hyuk. Membiarkan keheningan melanda sejenak bersama rintik hujan yang semakin menjadi. Dong-hae mencengkeram bahu Eun-hyuk kuat.

"Pergilah. Karena selamanya aku akan seperti ini! Tak akan ada yang berubah selama perjodohan sampah itu masih mengikatku. Tak ada."

"Kau munafik Dong-hae! Kau tak bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Jika kau ingin menghentikan perjodohan itu, lakukan. Jika kau ingin meneruskannya, lakukan! Di hadapan mereka kau berpura-pura setuju, sedangkan di hadapanku kau terus menerus mengikatku! Semua sudah terlanjur! Brengsek!"

"Kalau aku menghentikan perjodohan ini dan pergi denganmu, apa kau siap menjadi gelandangan? Tertawa-tawa di emperan pertokoan sekalipun perutmu menggigil lapar?" Dong-hae semakin erat mencengkeram bahu Eun-hyuk yang sedikit bergetar oleh dingin dan isak tertahan.

"Jika itu yang bisa dilakukan. Aku tak peduli harus merangkak sekalipun. Aku tak peduli jika nanti aku akan bergelut di dalam kelaparan. Aku tak peduli, Dong-hae!"

"Tapi aku peduli, aku peduli padamu! Sejak awal hubungan ini memang sudah terlarang. Kau masih bisa meneruskan masa depanmu. Bersekolah, bekerja. Jika kita pergi, apa yang nanti akan kita lakukan? Mengemis?"

"Jika itu bersamamu, mengemis selamanyapun aku tak keberatan." Eun-hyuk menunduk dalam. Kakinya bergerak mengorek tanah basah di bawahnya.

"Aku memang munafik. Tapi munafikku, untukmu."

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya ada rintik hujan dan kecipak tanah lembab yang semakin licin di sekitar mereka. Eun-hyuk masih menunduk semakin dalam. Sedangkan Dong-hae telah melepas cengkraman tangannya dan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hae-ah..."

"Maaf."

Dong-hae meninggalkan Eun-hyuk yang sudah terlebih dulu terjerembab menghantam tanah yang basah. Pemuda itu menengadah pada tetesan air hujan yeng seperti peluru. Menghantam, menembus. Sakit. Namun tak sesakit ketika perjanjian mengalahkan perasaan yang sejak awal memang sudah rapuh. Dan akan terputus nantinya.

Eun-hyuk tahu, Dong-hae memang seorang yang munafik.

Eun-hyuk tahu, tapi ia tak mau tahu. Sembari menghapus air mata yang bercampur air hujan, Eun-hyuk tersenyum. Mengalah sudah hal yang biasa. Jadi ia harus siap terpecundangi.

Hari itu gemerincing lonceng pernikahan terdengar mengalun lembut. Menemani pengiring yang tengah antusias menanti.

Dong-hae masih merapikan jas yang ia kenakan. Melirik sekilas pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Sebentar lagi.

Di antara kerumunan pengiring yang masih menanti pengantin pria untuk muncul, sosok Eun-hyuk tampak menyembunyikan diri dalam kerumunan yang riuh. Matanya memerah menahan sesak yang semakin lama semakin berkuasa atas dirinya.

Seharusnya ia turut berbahagia jika si munafik itu bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya begitu?

Hanya sebuah kegilaan kecil ketika ia menemukan kertas undangan di kotak surat depan rumahnya. Tertulis nama Dong-hae dan wanita yang tak ingin di sebut namanya oleh Eun-hyuk. Ia takut jika ia tak dapat memberi selamat pada kekasihnya. Ah bukan, mantan kekasihnya. Eun-hyuk memutuskan untuk hadir, sekalipun jauh dari tempat dimana ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Dong-hae. Jauh dari tempat dimana ia dapat melihat sosok Dong-hae bersujud di hadapan mertuanya.

Ketika pengiring sudah mulai bosan menunggu. Ketika Eun-hyuk tak lagi berada di kerumunan orang itu, sebuah anomali menantinya di ujung lorong sempit. Ada air mata yang menggenang dan sesak yang menguap.

Dan ketika seluruh tamu telah lelah menunggu, Dong-hae telah berlari sambil melucuti satu persatu tuxedo yang membalut tubuhnya. Berharap segera dipungut oleh pemulung yang kebetulan lewat. Meninggalkan kaos oblong hitam bertuliskan 'Mine' di dadanya. Dan—

Tangan Eun-hyuk yang ia genggam erat. Mengikuti langkah cepat Dong-hae menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang kotor. Mereka menghindar. Dan Eun-hyuk yang terlihat tak percaya.

Untuk yang pertama kali, seorang pengantin membawa lari pengiringnya.

Di antara rinai hujan yang deras. Di antara tanaman padi yang mulai meninggi, Eun-hyuk dan Dong-hae berlarian. Tak menghiraukan dingin yang menyergap. Tak peduli licin pematang sawah itu. Meskipun lumpur telah sepenuhnya membalur tubuh keduanya. Tak ada yang peduli.

Karena tak akan ada yang tahu. Yang ada hanya mereka berdua di tengah pematang sawah yang licin berlumpur dan rinai hujan yang manis.

Mereka menggapai ujung dunia mereka yang remang. Mereka menyambung rasa yang sempat terputus dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Sebuah ciuman hangat bercampur aroma lumpur yang menguar dari tubuh masing menandai kisah cinta yang baru telah dimulai. Tanpa antek-antek. Tanpa paparazzi. Tanpa perjanjian dan kemunafikan. Karena pada dasarnya, cinta tak pernah mengenal perjanjian.

Yang ada hanya lumpur-lumpur pedesaan yang khas dan batang-batang padi yang rebah yang menjadi saksi.

Si munafik itu telah memilih si bodoh berambut yang baru lulus dari SMA sebagai teman menyambung rasanya.

Final...

A/N:

Saya minta maaf jika tulisan saya masih terpengaruh style SasuNaru. Karena memang saya lahir batin adalah author untuk fandom naruto. dan beberapa hari ini saya mulai menjamah pair HaeHyuk. Itupun masih belum stabil dalam penggambaran alur ceritanya. Sekali lagi, mianhae..

You know what, tadi saya dapet flame dari teman elf saya lho...

**Katanya: **Ih, najong deh lu bikin fic kok pair beginian, gue nggak rela tau! Masa' cowok sama cowok. Dong-hae oppa lagi...gila lu!

**Saya: **Mwehehehehe...suka-suka gua. Nggak suka? Gua juga nggak suruh lu baca. Jangan baca, ntar lu kelilipan laptop lu. Paling bagus juga lu bakalan kena stroke mendadak. Katanya nggak suka~

Sumpah, saya mau ketawa rasanya. Tapi tahan deh, dia temen baik saya. Kasihan juga. Lagian, saya juga kena bash. Yaudah, main bash-bash-an(?) ajah...mwehwehehehe... :D

Saya tidak terlalu mengenal karakter mereka berdua. Jadi mian kalo banyak yang timpang satu dengan yang lain. Saya akan terus belajar... oh ya, please yang punya facebook, like fp "Amazing Japan And Korea"

Akhir kata...ditunggu reviewnya...

Sankyu~

Chao!


End file.
